The Rose In The Dark
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: DRARRY. Mpreg!Harry, Sneaky!Lovable!Snape, SEVERITUS, Bad!Dumbles, Bad!Voldie, Alive!Sirius, Alive!Remus, HGPP, BZRW, HPDM, REALLY F-ING LONG.... The summary is inside- it is too long to fit here. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Rose in the Dark

Summary- What happens when someone slips Harry a box of drugged chocolate on Valentines Day?

Disclaimer- I own only the plotline, not the wonderful characters. They belong only to that gorgeous goddess of ingenuity, J.K.

Warning- Kinda smutty, then it gets dark and tragic, then it might get a happy ending. Contains implied yaoi, slight lemon, mpreg, the mebbe death of a character of my own making. I was pms-ing when I wrote this. RATED M FOR A REASON, FOLKS!!! Oh, and it is a Severitus, just for my sister, Netrixie. _This is evil Dumbledore bashing. _I needed to write one to get the bile out of my system, so I can concentrate on my good Dumbledore stories.

Author's Note 1- in my story, the tables are arranged in the Great Hall in the following order, if you are overlooking the Hall from the staff table- Slytherin on the far left, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, with Gryffindor on the far right. Don't yell at me, this is just for this story. I think.

Author's Note 2- there's nothing going on between Remus and Sirius, other than the fact that they are really good friends. What might look like a threesome including them and Snape is just the awesome coolness of how close they get to each other.

Author's Note 3- **Don't freak. I'm reposting the whole bulk of the original story in 9 parts. Chapter 10 is when the new stuff appears, for those of you who have this on Author alert.**

Part 1

Blinding light forced Harry to wake up, even though he cursed as he did. Ron laughed at him, his expression full of mischief. "Come on, Harry. Breakfast is almost over and we have Potions first."

Harry cursed again as he sat up, then jumped when his arse protested the motion by twingeing violently. He stood, lopsided, and made his way to the shower as Ron followed, happily spouting off all that had happened during breakfast. People coming in with obvious hangovers, then firing curses at those who made noise, some examples of the rather unsettling couples that had been formed over the weekend, people sleeping with their heads on the table, the list went on and on.

Harry sighed gratefully as Ron finally left him alone. It wasn't that he didn't like Ron, it was more the Harry was probably one of the people with the hangovers. Although, he couldn't be sure, because he didn't remember anything from the weekend. He turned on the shower and let the water run to heat it up as he stripped.

Stepping into the shower was like stepping into heaven- it felt wonderful. He relaxed under the water for a minute, then grabbed his body wash. As he soaped himself up, something in the action summoned up vague recollections from the weekend. He saw visions of smooth, pale skin, heard the memory of words and sensations that enthralled his mind. He gasped when his hand accidentally brushed his straining erection, and he looked down at it in wonder. He hadn't even felt himself get hard. It had snuck up on him as he was ensnared in the fragments of remembered pleasure.

He reached down with one soapy hand and captured his hard length in one hand, slowly drowning in the sensations. Harry hunched over, holding himself steady with one hand on the wall. Head bowed, he surrendered to the dual sensations of his hand on his cock and the water pounding down on his neck and back. It was over quickly, with Harry coming harder than he could ever recall before. He stood there, panting as the shower washed away the last traces of his cum. Sighing, he lifted his head and allowed the water to pound his face, a small kind of massage.

Stepping out of the shower, he reached back and turned the water off, wrapping a towel around himself as he did so. The muscles in his bum twinged again, and he grabbed his wand with a wince and muttered _"Episky" _at his rear. He sighed with relief as the sharp pain and a slow, throbbing pain he hadn't even been aware of disappeared.

He peered around the door of the bathroom, trying to see if any of his dorm mates were still there. The room was quiet, however, and Harry stepped in, unwinding the towel from around his waist and vigorously started rubbing his head with it. When his hair was dry enough that water wasn't dripping from it, he started in on his body.

He happened to look up as he was doing this, and stopped his actions as shock overwhelmed him. He stepped closer to the dorm's full length mirror, leaving his towel forgotten on the floor. His tan generally hid bruises, but… Harry's body was covered in hickey's, his neck marked with impressions of teeth.

His brain could barely understand what he was seeing. But that wasn't the worst bit. On his hips, hands had apparently gripped him so hard that they had left marks. Thumb prints were on the slight jut of his hips, palm and finger prints wrapping around his sides. He turned slightly, following the marks, and his eyes encountered more marks on his back.

Scratch marks, bites, and bruises were as plentiful there as they had been on his front. There was even a bright red mark on the back of his neck, on the prominent vertebrae. Harry's hands lifted to touch it, and his eyes saw one more bit of evidence concerning his activities that weekend. His wrists were bruised, and if he looked at them closely, he could see that they, too, sported handprints.

The Gryffindor started blushing furiously when he realized what all these marks meant. Apparently, he'd had wild, uninhibited sex this weekend, and the ache that had been in his bum suggested that it had been with someone of the same sex. He thought about it for a minute. No matter what the marks on his body suggested, he was pretty sure that it had been consensual. And if he needed any more proof on the matter, he thought of the vague images he recalled, and blushed as his body happily took up the gauntlet.

A sudden beeping startled Harry out of his trance, and he looked around, trying to find the source. He found it in the shape of his alarm clock, which read, _'ten minutes until Potions'_. Harry started cursing, completely forgetting the fact that he should probably heal the marks. He grabbed the first clean clothes he could find, pulled them on haphazardly, and shoved his feet into his shoes. He grabbed his tie and schoolbag, ran his hands through his hair, and bolted out of the door.

He knotted his tie as he ran through the halls to the dungeons, then tucked his shirt in. He slowed down as he neared the classroom, and a look at his watch confirmed that he had two minutes to get to class.

He walked slowly, catching his breath, and entered the classroom barely half a minute before Snape. Harry took the seat Ron had saved him, and chuckled as his friend leaned over and said, "Nice timing, mate." His reply was cut off by the entrance of the scowling professor.

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o._

Snape glowered as he saw all the Gryffindor's were there on time, and started speaking. "Today we will be making an anti-love potion. This is used to counteract the effects of a love potion. You will be working in pairs," he sneered as people started looking around the room for people to work with, "of my choosing."

He smiled his creepy smile as the students groaned. "Goyle, Nott. Crabbe, Bulstrode. Weasley, Zabini. Finnegan, Thomas. Parkinson, Granger. Longbottom, Abbott. Malfoy, Potter."

As the students sat there, he scowled at them and said, "Well? Why haven't you started?" The class jumped and Snape smirked in satisfaction as they got up to sit with their assigned partners.

He waved his wand and instructions appeared on the board. "Instructions are on the board. Oh, and lest I forget," he said with a sneer of sheer glee, "these pairs are permanent. You will be working with these people up to and including your N.E.W.T.S." The groans that permeated the class filled him with a sense of triumph.

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o._

Harry sighed in dejection as he moved his stuff over to Malfoy, as he knew the git would never move over to him. Setting his stuff on the table, he dropped into the empty chair and waited for the other boy to make the usual snide comment, but he never did. Harry stole a peek at him, and raised an eyebrow.

The boy looked like hell, and seemed to be asleep with his eyes open. Silently, Harry snorted to himself. _He probably partied harder than I did. _He flushed hotly when he remembered just how he'd partied, and quickly thought about something else. He looked around the room and saw everyone was coming back from the pantry, so he got up and went to get the required ingredients.

He dropped them on the table in front of Malfoy and poked the other kid. "Malfoy," he hissed. "Wake up." The blonde jerked, then gave a startled look when he saw the ingredients on the table. The Slytherin looked over at Harry, who had started chopping the mandrake root into careful slices.

Harry ignored the blonde, instead concentrating on the roots he had to chop, the semi-precious gems he had to grind into powder, and the rather disgusting tentacles he had to mash into a paste.

He heard Malfoy moving around him, putting the actual potion together, and was slightly surprised at the way they were working together. It was an interesting experience.

Finally, all the ingredients had been added, and the only thing that remained was to stir the potion for twenty minutes, or until it turned from the icky, brown, gross color it was now to the sapphire blue it was supposed to be. He glanced over at Malfoy and almost laughed at the other boy. He was stirring the potion, true, but languidly and slow- he was almost asleep.

Again.

Harry glanced around and made sure no one was looking before he placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder. Malfoy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, which lacked its usual hauteur. "You look half dead, Malfoy." He whispered to the blonde.

The Slytherin snorted, and replied, "You don't look much better."

"Yeah, but I'm not falling asleep over a potion. Let me stir. I can do that, at least."

He replied to Malfoy's sneer with, "I promise I'll wake you up if something goes wrong. Besides, if something does happen, I'll get blamed for it anyway."

Malfoy looked at him, assessing the truth of his statement. Finally, he nodded. They switched positions, and Malfoy promptly put his head on the table and went to sleep. Harry chuckled quietly at the boy, rolling his eyes. He didn't notice the questioning glances the rest of the class was sending them, didn't care that Snape was sending him poison filled glances from across the room.

The rest of the twenty minutes passed quickly, Harry's arms aching from the continuous stirring. He was relieved when the potion finally turned the desired color. Once it was sapphire through and through, he stopped stirring and poked Malfoy awake again. The blonde lifted his head and looked the potion over, apparently testing it.

At length, he nodded his approval. He started to bottle up the potion. Usually, Snape only wanted a sample of the potion, and then had you get rid of the rest. However, Malfoy bottled up the whole of the potion, and instead of bringing it up to Snape's desk, he put them right in the closet of finished concoctions.

After cleaning up the desk, Malfoy put his head back down and went back to sleep. As they were the first one's done, they had about half an hour left of class. Harry shook his head. He hadn't expected Malfoy to thank him, but really.

He looked around the class, trying to figure out the progress of the other pairs. Pansy and Hermione were almost done, their potion slightly lighter than the desired color. Theo and Greg had just started stirring, Vince and Millicent were arguing over the order the ingredients go in. Ron was staring at Blaise's back as the boy stirred, and his expression held poorly concealed awe.

Harry chuckled. Blaise had probably awed him with complicated sentences and his knowledge of potions. Dean and Seamus were sending each other flirtatious glances over their cauldron. And even though Neville was paired with Hannah, their potion was still a horrid yellowish color.

Harry felt for them. The class was hard enough when you had a good partner. When you had a bad one, there was little chance of finishing you potion or even getting it right. At last, Snape dismissed the class. Harry turned to wake Malfoy up once again, but the blonde was already sitting up and blinking tiredly.

He bent down to grab his bag, and Harry froze as his shirt shifted enough to show a stretch of the boys neck. It, too, was peppered with bite marks and hickey's. Then Malfoy sat up and stood, stretching. The boy's back cracked several times, and Harry had another flash back, a vision of skin stretched taut over rock hard abs and chest. He shook his head to clear it.

Harry stood and grabbed his bag, intending to meet up with Hermione and Ron, when a hand wrapped around his bicep. He turned to see Malfoy, and was slightly shocked when the boy said, "Potter." That one word held a world of meaning- gratitude, some hostility, and a hesitation. Hesitation about what?

Harry was a little confused, but he inclined his head and replied, "Malfoy." They looked at each other for a moment, assessing, then Malfoy dropped his hand and left. Harry quirked his lips up into a small smile, then went to catch up with his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rose in the Dark

Summary- What happens when someone slips Harry a box of drugged chocolate on Valentines Day?

Disclaimer- I own only the plotline, not the wonderful characters. They belong only to that gorgeous goddess of ingenuity, J.K.

Warning- Kinda smutty, then it gets dark and tragic, then it might get a happy ending. Contains implied yaoi, slight lemon, mpreg, the mebbe death of a character of my own making. I was pms-ing when I wrote this. RATED M FOR A REASON, FOLKS!!! Oh, and it is a Severitus, just for my sister, Netrixie. _This is evil Dumbledore bashing. _I needed to write one to get the bile out of my system, so I can concentrate on my good Dumbledore stories.

Author's Note 1- in my story, the tables are arranged in the Great Hall in the following order, if you are overlooking the Hall from the staff table- Slytherin on the far left, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, with Gryffindor on the far right. Don't yell at me, this is just for this story. I think.

Author's Note 2- there's nothing going on between Remus and Sirius, other than the fact that they are really good friends. What might look like a threesome including them and Snape is just the awesome coolness of how close they get to each other.

Author's Note 3- **Don't freak. I'm reposting the whole bulk of the original story in 9 parts. Chapter 10 is when the new stuff appears, for those of you who have this on Author alert.**

Part 2

**2**They were waiting for him outside the classroom, and Ron immediately started talking. "Rotten luck, mate. I mean, working with Malfoy, that sucks!" Hermione shut him up with one quelling look.

Harry smiled his gratitude to her and asked, "How was Pansy? I heard from Neville that's she's a right harpy and a perfectionist."

Hermione laughed. "She's not that bad. Actually, I think it's a prerequisite of being a Slytherin that you must be good at Potions. She's very thorough."

Ron spoke up excitedly. "Yeah, you're right! Blaise is really good at Potions! He was explaining the whole process to me as we worked! And I _got _it!"

Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance as Ron continued to ramble on about Blaise's virtues.

They were halfway to Care of Magical Creatures when Ron finally stopped talking about Blaise and said, "Hey, Harry, why were you so buddy-buddy with Malfoy today? The whole class noticed it, mate."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. He looked tired, and since Friday was Valentine's Day and then there was a Hogsmeade weekend, I figured he could use the help."

Ron thought about that, then said, "Oh. Okay, just don't, you know, be _nice _to him or anything, 'kay?" Harry chuckled, replying "Fine."

They arrived at Hagrid's hut and waited for the teacher to show up. There was muttering as the class got steadily more nervous, and finally Parvati spoke up and said, "If he doesn't show up soon, I'm going back to bed."

That got a laugh from the rest of the students, and they were still chuckling about it a few minutes later when Professor Grubbly-Plank appeared from behind the groundskeepers hut. The woman briskly looked around the gathered students and then nodded decisively.

"I will be your instructor for this class for the rest of the month, because I am the caretaker of the creature you will be studying. Professor Hagrid has… family problems that he must take care of, so do not expect him back anytime soon."

She nodded again, and then made a beckoning motion towards the rear of the hut. A horse-like head peaked around the corner, then the creature stepped fully from the shadows surrounding it. The class gave a collective gasp.

The creature was tall and had a horses body, but that's not what made it fascinating. Its wings and body were the exact same shade of ebony. The rest of it was furred, and it's feet, instead of being hooves, were lions paws. Its tail was that of a horse, but if you looked closely, you could see that it had black feathers, probably used for steering. Actually, on second look, the body wasn't entirely that of a horse. The shape was, but the muscle arrangement and the overall configuration was that of a hunting cat. All in all, it was an amazing creature.

Grubbly-Plank waited a bit, to let the class absorb the incredible sight, before she asked, "Does anyone know what this creature is?"

Of course, Hermione's hand was in the air before she had even finished talking. She nodded to her, and the young witch said, "It's a Leonine Pegasus, ma'am. They're incredibly rare."

Grubbly-Plank nodded, smiling. "Five points to Gryffindor. Now, this creature only lives in places where contact with humanity is limited or nonexistent. Their feathers are valued ingredients in strength potions, and they are known for their aversion to Dark Magic."

Now Harry understood how the woman had gotten permission to bring the rare creature to class. "They also have some of the characteristics of unicorns in them in that while they may allow others to pet them, they only really like virgins, or those who are pregnant. For today, however, no one is going to go near him. You are to write a foot long essay about this creature and hand it in next class."

The class passed quickly, and soon it was time to go in for lunch. As they made their way up to the castle, Harry was a little annoyed that he wouldn't be able to touch the incredible beast. It would have been awesome.

He tuned out Hermione's lecture on the creature, even though he suspected that he'd need the information she was spewing for the essay, and thought about how hungry he was. It seemed as though he hadn't eaten anything in weeks, he was that hungry.

When they reached the entrance to the school, he wasn't paying attention to were he was going and almost walked into Malfoy.

The two groups of students stopped and stared at each other until Harry gestured for the Triumvirate to precede them. Malfoy raised his eyebrow, but nodded and swept into the building, Pansy and Blaise following after a considering look at the Golden Trio. Ron started to say something, but Hermione cut him off.

"That was well done, Harry." She said in an undertone. Harry rolled his eyes and bowed low to her, saying as he gestured into the building, "After you, Milady, please allow this of your humble servant."

Hermione laughed and whacked him over the head. "Moron. Come on, lets eat. I'm hungry."

_A lot of time passes from this break until the next one. Like, a month._

The rest of the month passed in relatively the same way, and the entire school was surprised at the civility shown between the two rival trio's. They no longer fought in the hallways, and could often be found in the library together, or walking to classes with each other.

Ron still revered Blaise, Pansy and Hermione were often off commiserating about being the only girls in the group and how those boys(except Draco) know nothing of fashion or make up. And Potter and Malfoy had become Harry and Draco, much to the consternation of the teachers. They couldn't seem to understand that this truce was for real, and often separated the former rivals in class.

The six of them just laughed it off.

It wasn't all candy and flowers, though. Draco and Harry still got into fights. Pansy still enjoyed belittling Ron. Blaise was still trying to top Hermione in classes. But it was all much more civil.

_Okay, break over. Now we go back to Harry p.o.v. Woot!_

Harry hated two o'clock in the morning, and had for the past couple of days. Because, every morning at exactly two o'clock in the morning, he rolled out of bed and puked. It was annoying and disgusting, and he couldn't seem to stop. He was hunched over the toilet when Ron walked into the bathroom.

"Harry, mate, you okay?" Ron asked blearily.

Harry coughed, spat into the toilet bowl, and said, "Yeah. It was something I ate. You can go back to bed." Ron nodded and wandered back to his four poster bed. Harry sighed as he sat there, hugging the toilet bowl. He hoped that this would end soon, or else he'd have to go to Madame Pomphrey and he really didn't want to do that.

The next morning, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, unable to stomach the idea of eating anything in front of him. Hermione was looking at him with a worried expression, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was mothered. He was right.

"Harry, I don't care how apathetic you're feeling, you need to eat something." He looked at her and groaned.

"But I don't want anything." Before Hermione could respond to that, Ron spoke up.

"Harry, is this because of last night? 'Cause you heaving pretty bad." Hermione shot Harry a look and started yelling at him.

"Harry, if you were sick, you should have gone to the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey would have fixed you up, you know that."

Harry shoved his plate out of the way and thumped his head on the table. "I know," he groaned.

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and he looked up into Draco's face. "Hermione, I know you enjoy yelling at Harry, but we need to go to Potions or Snape will kill us."

Harry could have kissed Draco just then, and that thought made his stomach jump. He frowned as he got up. Every time Draco touched him, some part of his being wanted to jump the beautiful blonde. He didn't know why, but he was beginning to get annoyed by it. Not that he didn't like the blonde, but he wasn't even gay, so why would he want the boy _that _way?

Then his frown got deeper. He still didn't know what had happened that Valentine's Day weekend, but he'd surmised that it had been a boy. And now, he seemed to only want Draco. Maybe he _was _gay.

The change of his expression from frown to shocked surprise caught Hermione's attention. She slipped her arm through his and let the other's get in front of them. "What's the matter, Harry?" she asked, concerned.

He looked at her, then made sure that everyone was far enough ahead that they didn't hear him. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I think I'm gay."

She chuckled and asked "What makes you think that?"

He stopped walking and let the others get way far away from them before he answered, frowning thoughtfully, "I'm lusting after Draco." Hermione looked at him, then started snickering. He blushed, realizing that his wording could have been better and said, "What's so funny about that?"

She managed to say, "Pansy and I were betting on how long it would take you to realize how hot Draco is." Harry's frown deepened. "You were betting on this?!" he asked incredulously.

She stopped laughing and looked at him, her expression serious. "Don't be mad at me, or I won't tell you something." He glared at her, then relented and asked, "What?"

She smiled, that sweet smile that scared anyone in their right minds, and said, "Draco is gay too." Then she started walking to class.

He followed her, his mind whirling with the information he'd just received. _He liked Draco. Draco was gay. Oh. My. God._ Now he was really nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rose in the Dark

Summary- What happens when someone slips Harry a box of drugged chocolate on Valentines Day?

Disclaimer- I own only the plotline, not the wonderful characters. They belong only to that gorgeous goddess of ingenuity, J.K.

Warning- Kinda smutty, then it gets dark and tragic, then it might get a happy ending. Contains implied yaoi, slight lemon, mpreg, the mebbe death of a character of my own making. I was pms-ing when I wrote this. RATED M FOR A REASON, FOLKS!!! Oh, and it is a Severitus, just for my sister, Netrixie. _This is evil Dumbledore bashing. _I needed to write one to get the bile out of my system, so I can concentrate on my good Dumbledore stories.

Author's Note 1- in my story, the tables are arranged in the Great Hall in the following order, if you are overlooking the Hall from the staff table- Slytherin on the far left, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, with Gryffindor on the far right. Don't yell at me, this is just for this story. I think.

Author's Note 2- there's nothing going on between Remus and Sirius, other than the fact that they are really good friends. What might look like a threesome including them and Snape is just the awesome coolness of how close they get to each other.

Author's Note 3- **Don't freak. I'm reposting the whole bulk of the original story in 9 parts. Chapter 10 is when the new stuff appears, for those of you who have this on Author alert.**

Part 3

Pansy looked up when Hermione and a shell shocked Harry walked into the classroom. "What did you do to the poor boy?" she hissed to Hermione, watching as Harry fumbled to set up his equipment. Hermione smirked, and said, "I told him."

Pansy wrenched her gaze from the stuttering boy and stared at her partner. "You did what?" she whispered. Hermione just laughed. "He'd just told me he thought he was gay and that it was Draco's fault. What was I supposed to say?" Pansy finally started laughing.

"This is gonna be one hell of a day."

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-_

It had already been a trying day for Harry. He'd puked this morning, hadn't been able to eat, discovered he was gay, discovered he liked Draco, discovered Draco was gay, _and _been yelled at by Snape. Now the easy camaraderie between him and Draco of the past month was gone, and Harry was bumbling and stuttering whenever Draco talked to him.

He didn't even know what potion they were working on. He didn't see the looks Draco was sending him, didn't see the looks the rest of the class was giving him. Once the class was over, he bolted out the door and ran outside.

When Hermione caught up with him, she started apologizing. "Don't worry about it. There was something in the air in the dungeons that was making me sick."

They waited for the rest of their friends and walked down to Hagrid's hut together. Draco tried to talk to Harry, but he gave monosyllabic answers and ran away as soon as possible. Frustrated, Draco grabbed Pansy and asked it she knew what was going on. She smiled and said, "He found out you're gay today."

Draco was dumbfounded. This whole thing was because he was _gay?! _Pansy laughed at the expression on his face and continued talking. "He also realized he was gay, and attracted to you." Now Draco was the shocked one.

Then his expression became mischievous and he started to smile. Pansy shook her head at him and muttered, "Boy, am I glad that look isn't directed at me." Draco just waved her off, contemplating the ways he could start dropping hints to Harry that his attentions would be welcome.

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-_

Grubbly-Plank was waiting for the students impatiently, almost twitching in excitement. "Gather around, please. Pay _attention_, please!" Her nasal shriek made most of the kids jump, and she smiled as they settled down.

"Today, you will be formally introduced to Leonidas." That got their attention, and there was a restless stirring as the class started worrying over what was going to happen.

"Mr. Potter, if you please." The professor said. With a sigh, Harry went up to the front of the crowd and stood there, waiting. Leonidas, the Pegasus, walked around the side of the building and up to Harry. Harry figured that since Grubbly-Plank hadn't told him what to do, he might as well treat the creature like a hippogriff.

He bowed low, and waited for some signal from the beast. He stayed like that for a minute, before a large head entered his vision. The creature stared at him for a minute, then snorted, throwing his head up and down.

Harry darted a glance at Grubbly-Plank, who gestured for him to straighten up. He did so, and got a belly-full of Leonine Pegasus. The creature seemed to be trying to cuddle up into his stomach, and Harry laughed. It tickled, after all.

He glanced, still chuckling, at the teacher, who had a large, proud smile on her lips. He rubbed the males head, and smiled as the creature seemed to melt into the ground. Finally, though, he stood up and bowed away from the creature, who watched him go with a mournful expression.

The professor clapped her hands, startling everyone in the clearing. "Now, that was an exemplary example of how to approach such a creature. Who's next?"

The rest of the class period was fun- if the Pegasus came near you and then sneezed, you weren't a virgin. People in this category included Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Dean, Seamus, and surprisingly, Hermione. If you were allowed to pet it, you were a virgin. Neville was, of course, part of this group, as was Ron, Crabbe and Goyle, and Abbott. But no one else got as strong a reaction as Harry.

Towards the end of the class, once everyone had been introduced, the creature snuck up behind Harry and nudged him in the back. He jumped a little, but since he was in the rear of the group, no one noticed.

He turned around and reached up to rub the creatures face, silently laughing at the expression of pure bliss that entered the black eyes. The Pegasus started collapsing towards the ground, and Harry followed it, until the creature was laying on its side, wings extended, and Harry was kneeling next to him, rubbing his side, much like you would do with a dog.

He wasn't paying attention to the lecture the others were studiously copying down; rather, he was entranced by the feel of the massively muscled beast laying docilely at his feet.

He gradually became aware of the crowd around them, and of the fact that the professor was using him as an example of what purity got you in life. Eventually, though, he stopped petting the beast and stumbled to his feet, numb from spending so much time in one position, and watched as the Pegasus rose gracefully to his own.

He sighed when Grubbly-Plank announced that class was over, and lead the creature back to the Forest. Harry turned and saw the class staring at him, and he scowled at them. "What are you looking at?" he demanded, and Hermione hid her smile as the class quickly disappeared.

He turned with a huff to Hermione, then his expression changed from a scowl to confusion. "Hermione, I need to talk to you." He said as he grabbed her arm and frog-marched her up the lawn to the castle, ignoring his four other friends.

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-_

Draco frowned and went to go after them, but Pansy grabbed his arm before he could. "Draco, think." she urged. "If you go barging into his life, he'll probably push you out because it's habit. Make yourself irresistible and part of his life, _then_ you can make demands of his time."

He frowned, pissed. But he understood what Pansy was getting at. They had been enemies up until a month ago, after all. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." he snarled.

Pansy smiled and agreed with him. "No, you don't. But this will make winning him so much more pleasurable." Draco snorted, but relented.

He turned to ask Blaise something, but stopped when he saw his friend. Blaise's arm was slung around Ron's shoulders, and they were smiling at each other in a way that always preceded something like, oh, a _snog_.

Draco turned back around, creeped out. Pansy laughed at him, and said, "Oh, come on. You had to have seen that one coming."

"Well, yes, but not for another couple of weeks, at least." he said petulantly.

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-_

Hermione gave Harry a black look, rubbing her arm. "What was that for?" she demanded. Harry looked at her and blurted out, "I'm not a virgin." She sighed, disgusted.

"Is this what that is about? Because I have a lunch to go eat, and-" he cut her off, impatient.

"No, you don't understand. _I'm not a virgin._" She stopped and stared at him. "You're serious?" Harry nodded, saying, "Not since Valentine's Day."

She gave him a considering look, then said, "We are going to Madame Pomphrey. Right now."

* * *

_Hey y'all- i just wanted to thank you guys for your interest in this story. I think I've gotten a record number of story alerts for it! I'm tickled pink ( my usual color, but oh well :-))!!!!_

_MannyWitch_


	4. Chapter 4

The Rose in the Dark

Summary- What happens when someone slips Harry a box of drugged chocolate on Valentines Day?

Disclaimer- I own only the plotline, not the wonderful characters. They belong only to that gorgeous goddess of ingenuity, J.K.

Warning- Kinda smutty, then it gets dark and tragic, then it might get a happy ending. Contains implied yaoi, slight lemon, mpreg, the mebbe death of a character of my own making. I was pms-ing when I wrote this. RATED M FOR A REASON, FOLKS!!! Oh, and it is a Severitus, just for my sister, Netrixie. _This is evil Dumbledore bashing. _I needed to write one to get the bile out of my system, so I can concentrate on my good Dumbledore stories.

Author's Note 1- in my story, the tables are arranged in the Great Hall in the following order, if you are overlooking the Hall from the staff table- Slytherin on the far left, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, with Gryffindor on the far right. Don't yell at me, this is just for this story. I think.

Author's Note 2- there's nothing going on between Remus and Sirius, other than the fact that they are really good friends. What might look like a threesome including them and Snape is just the awesome coolness of how close they get to each other.

Author's Note 3- **Don't freak. I'm reposting the whole bulk of the original story in 9 parts. Chapter 10 is when the new stuff appears, for those of you who have this on Author alert.**

Part 4

As she lead him towards the Hospital Wing, she questioned him. "You said that you haven't been a virgin since Valentine's Day. Were you with a male or female?"

Harry swallowed, and said nervously, "Well, I, uh, don't really remember." Hermione pivoted and glared at him, shocked. Harry rushed ahead. "I think it was a guy, because my, my, uh…" Hermione butted in.

"You don't remember who you lost you're virginity to? And you think it's a male because your arse hurt." she mused. Then she paled, and Harry watched her worriedly.

"Harry," she asked with a quiver in her voice, "did you eat any chocolate that night?" He nodded, confused.

"Oh, shit." Hermione breathed. "We need to hurry." That was the end of the conversation, because they'd just entered the Wing. Hermione pushed Harry into a chair and ran off to find Madame Pomphrey, leaving him alone with his thoughts. _Why, oh why did I have to say anything? _Harry mourned to himself.

He didn't have anymore time to bitch and moan, however, as Hermione and Poppy had just appeared. He rose, startled, when the nurse cast a ward around the part of the wing they were in, effectively blocking anyone from seeing in. She turned to Harry and stared asking questions.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened in Care of Magical Creatures today."

So Harry filled her in as she tested his vital signs. When he finished, she pulled away and made a face at the information her readings had provided. "Well, you are in perfect health, Mr. Potter. I'm going to need to take some blood and run a couple tests on it."

After a relatively painless procedure, the nurse pointed at the bed and said, "Stay here."

Harry and Hermione sat together on the bed, and he looked at her questioningly. "What's going on, 'Mione?" the girl leaned over and said quietly, "Poppy is going to be testing your blood for any abnormalities. What she finds will determine what happens next." Harry nodded.

They sat together for another couple of minutes until the nurse came back wearing a troubled expression. Before she reached them, Harry said, "I thought it took a while to get results from blood tests." Hermione hissed, "That's only for Muggles."

The nurse reached them and said, "Well, these are some surprising results, Mr. Potter. Quite surprising. Miss. Granger, would you be kind enough to get Professors Snape and Dumbledore for me?" Hermione hopped off the bed and bolted out the door.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to hold these results until the Professors arrive, if you don't mind." Harry just shook his head. As long as something happened in the next five minutes, he couldn't care less.

A few minutes later, the requested professors walked in, followed by Hermione, who shoved a sandwich into Harry's hand. He gave her a grateful smile and took a huge bite of the tasty treat. Snape, Poppy and Dumbledore disappeared into the back, and Harry took the time to finish the sandwich. Hermione sat next to him and filled him in on what had happened when she'd gone to get the professors.

"I ran into the Great Hall and up to the teachers table, and stood in front of Dumbledore until I caught my breathe. Then I told him that he and Snape had been called to the Hospital Wing by Madame Pomphrey, and that it concerned you. They were up and out so fast my head spun.

I stopped by Ron and told him everything was alright, then ran over to the Slytherin table and as I grabbed the sandwich, told them you were fine. Then I ran to catch up with the teachers. Man, can they walk fast."

Harry's eyebrows were in his hairline, and he said around his mouthful, "You just had to make it look like I was dying, didn't you?" he asked mournfully. She laughed and said, "Yup."

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of the teachers. Poppy cleared her throat and began. "There was something in you blood that I thought might have been a indication of what had happened to you, but since I am not an expert in potions, I called Professor Snape up to give his opinion on the matter. Professor Dumbledore is here in case my suspicions were proved correct. Professor?"

She handed the floor over to Snape, who started talking with a strained sneer. "Potter, your blood contained traces of three potions- a mind clouding potion, an inhibition lowering potion and a fertility enhancing potion."

Harry was shocked. He'd been _drugged?! _Snape continued. "We also found something else." He paused, obviously uncomfortable. "Potter, you're pregnant." Harry could only stare at the teachers in front of him.

_Pregnant?_ _That's not possible._ Snape must have read Harry's look correctly because he snapped, "Yes, Potter, it is possible for wizards to become pregnant. Generally, though, one has consent from both parties before this happens." Harry blushed. Fortunately, Dumbledore cleared his throat just then. "Harry," the old wizard said gently, "we need to know everything you remember from that night."

Harry blushed and muttered something, and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and asked him to repeat what he'd just said. "I said, 'its was more like the whole weekend'." The headmaster was taken aback, but recovered quickly. Harry stared telling them what he remembered.

"Alright. That night, Hermione was going through the candy and everything I'd received that day, telling me which one's were safe and which one's weren't. She told me that the green boxes were safe to eat, and don't even think about touching the red ones. But there was a bunch of purple boxes, and when I went to ask her about those, she wasn't there. But you know, I'm not completely stupid- I checked the purple boxes with detecting spells, but nothing came up. I don't know why Hermione had them in purple boxes, but there was nothing wrong with them that I could see, so I took the top box and went for a walk.

I started eating the chocolate, and had had three, maybe four of them when I ran into somebody. I offered him- hey, it was a him!- some chocolate, he took it, and I think we started walking around after that."

Hermione spoke into the quiet. "Harry, the purple boxes had traces of stuff I didn't know. I was going to bring them to either Professor Snape or Madame Pomphrey."

Harry hung his head and blushed. Dumbledore interrupted with a question. "Tell me, Harry, do you remember who the other boy is?" Harry shook his head. He wasn't about to tell his teachers about the glimpses of pale skin and blonde hair he sometimes got flashbacks about.

Dumbledore shook his head. "This is a complication we do not need right now." Harry bristled, insulted. The Headmaster continued, oblivious. "What with the war, the threat from Voldemort, and the ever-increasing attacks from the Death Eaters, this could not have come at a worse time. And if the _Daily Prophet _catches wind of this, the unwilling impregnation of their Hero, well. It would be bad."

Harry nodded. He knew that this wasn't a good thing, but that didn't mean that he wasn't insulted by the fact that his mentor had just called his baby a _complication._ He was slightly surprised at how easily he was taking the news of his pregnancy, but the baby was family.

Family _mattered_.

He turned to Hermione and said, "So, do we tell anyone?" She shrugged, glancing over at the Professors, who had started talking in quiet voices.

"It's your call, Harry. But I would at least tell the circle." Harry nodded. The six students referred to themselves as the 'Circle' now, as it was easier to say that than the 'Two Trio's.'

He looked up as the teachers broke their huddle and came back over to the students. Madame Pomphrey looked relieved, Dumbledore looked serious, and Snape looked down-right furious. Hermione gave them a questioning look, and Dumbledore started talking.

"Now, Harry, we know that this year in particular will be a very difficult year for you, as Voldemort will be increasing his attacks to try to get to you. It would be easier for you if you didn't have this problem to deal with, and Madame Pomphrey has graciously agreed to take care of it for you. Now, if you would just-"

Harry cut him off, standing and pulling Hermione along with him. "Did you just tell me that I should _abort_ my _baby_?" he growled.

Dumbledore looked startled, like he hadn't expected resistance. "M'boy, you do not need to use such crude language. It would just be fixing a problem-"

"No!" Harry dragged Hermione to the door, both of them wearing disgusted and shocked expressions. "Don't you dare repeat that offer to me, Dumbledore, if you want to retain your hero." Harry glanced over at Snape, who sent him a _proud?!_ glance, who then turned to intercept the irate old man.

"Headmaster, I told you it would be of no use to try to persuade the boy from this decision…" Harry didn't hear anymore as he and Hermione ran through the hallways to the Gryffindor common room.

They gave the Fat Lady the password, then stumbled into a vary confusing scene. Blaise, Ron, Draco and Pansy were all sitting in front of the fire, with the rest of the House giving them a wide berth. Hermione dragged Harry over to them, shoved him into a seat, then turned to the rest of the room.

"If there is anyone left in this room in one minute, I will start taking ten points off per second until no one is here." As the cowed lions started scattering away from the Head Girl, she added, "And give this message to the rest of the House- If they walk in that door, I will hex them and take fifty points from the House. Got it?"

She got a very loud, positive response. Hermione waited until the common room was empty, then turned to the rest of the circle. Draco gave her an appraising look, then asked, "Did you learn that from Snape? Cause I swear, you almost gave them heart attacks." The friends laughed, then Blaise leaned forward and said, "So, what is the reason for scaring the shite out of the poor lion cubs?"

Hermione waved her hand at Harry, who cleared his throat uncomfortably. "'Kay, you know in Care of Magical Creatures, how Leonidas was all over me?" He waited for their nods, then continued. "Well, Grubbly-Plank said that he'd only respond like that to virgins or pregnant people." No one missed his wording- they sent each other nervous glances. Harry took a deep breathe and went on.

"I'm not a virgin."

Draco and Pansy gasped, followed closely by Blaise and Ron. Pansy leaned forward and said, "So, does that mean…" she trailed off, unable to say the word. Harry nodded, his cheeks flushed. Her eyes widened, and she sat back with a thump. "Oh, my god. That's amazing!" Harry smiled a little.

Blaise made a small noise, and when he had Harry's attention, said, "So, who's the father?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances, and Harry shifted nervously. "Well, I don't know." he admitted. _All _their eyebrows went up, and he hurried to explain.

"I was drugged on Valentine's Day, and I don't remember anything except that I had a really, uh, _active_ weekend. Snape said that there were traces of a mind-clouding potion, an inhibition lowering potion, and an increased fertility potion in my blood. I've been getting some flashbacks, but there's no faces in them. Just some really embarrassing things."

Ron chuckled at that. "So, you know what you were doing, just not with whom?" Harry nodded, relieved that he'd summed it up so concisely.

Hermione cleared her throat, drawing the attention from Harry. "That's not the worse part." Draco raised an eyebrow. "What can be worse that not knowing who the father of your child is?" he drawled.

Hermione raised her own eyebrows, and said, "How about having your beloved Headmaster tell you to get an abortion, expecting that you'll go along with it?" There were cries of outrage from the group, and Harry felt that his own reaction to the suggestion had been justified.

As they were plotting the destruction of the foolish old man, Harry mused out loud, "I wonder why Snape was so supportive of my decision to keep the baby?"

Draco pounced on that statement. "You mean you don't know?" he asked teasingly. "Snape loves you- he gives you all those detentions so he can see more of your ugly mug."

Harry threw a pillow at the boy, laughing. Hermione and Pansy shared a glance- they were beyond relieved that the thought of a pregnant Harry hadn't stopped Draco from perusing the Golden Boy.


	5. Chapter 5

The Rose in the Dark

Summary- What happens when someone slips Harry a box of drugged chocolate on Valentines Day?

Disclaimer- I own only the plotline, not the wonderful characters. They belong only to that gorgeous goddess of ingenuity, J.K.

Warning- Kinda smutty, then it gets dark and tragic, then it might get a happy ending. Contains implied yaoi, slight lemon, mpreg, the mebbe death of a character of my own making. I was pms-ing when I wrote this. RATED M FOR A REASON, FOLKS!!! Oh, and it is a Severitus, just for my sister, Netrixie. _This is evil Dumbledore bashing. _I needed to write one to get the bile out of my system, so I can concentrate on my good Dumbledore stories.

Author's Note 1- in my story, the tables are arranged in the Great Hall in the following order, if you are overlooking the Hall from the staff table- Slytherin on the far left, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, with Gryffindor on the far right. Don't yell at me, this is just for this story. I think.

Author's Note 2- there's nothing going on between Remus and Sirius, other than the fact that they are really good friends. What might look like a threesome including them and Snape is just the awesome coolness of how close they get to each other.

Author's Note 3- **Don't freak. I'm reposting the whole bulk of the original story in 9 parts. Chapter 10 is when the new stuff appears, for those of you who have this on Author alert.**

Part 5

After a couple more minutes of playing around, Blaise asked Harry a couple of questions. "What are you going to do about the baby? Do you have your own room? When are you due?"

Harry held his hands up, laughing. "I don't know, I don't know, and, wait-I don't know. We ran out of there before any of that could be decided."

Draco suddenly got a dark look on his face and said, "Bastard." Ron and Blaise nodded in agreement, their faces taking on a dark cast as well. Pansy got up to sit next to Harry, wrapping her arm around the boy.

"Well, nine months from Valentine's Day is, uh, October 14th. So that's your due date. You'll be about four months along at graduation." Harry smiled at the practical girl, not hearing Draco's jealous huff.

Suddenly, Hermione let loose a string of curses, startling her friends. "We missed all our afternoon classes!" The five other kids let out a weak laugh- they'd thought it was something _bad_.

She scowled at them, then relented and smiled. "Well, I guess it would be alright to stay here until dinner. Just don't expect this to happen again!" she warned them good-naturedly.

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-_

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about how they were going to deal with this, and how to handle their clearly insane Headmaster. As the others were talking, Draco leaned over to Ron and said lowly, "Weasley. Trade places with me at dinner tonight?"

Ron started to say no, then stopped and thought about it. "If I do this, does it mean that Slytherin is declaring for Harry?"

Draco was a little surprised that Ron knew the terminology, but nodded. "The House and I had a meeting last night. It was unanimously agreed that working alongside Potter was a far better thing than slaving for You-Know-Who." Ron nodded his agreement.

"Alright. But don't expect to have my seat every meal, buddy." Ron warned, and Draco laughed. "The thought never crossed my mind."

They turned back to the conversation, which was wrapping up. Hermione stood, stretching. "Almost time for dinner, guys," she said, and everyone grumbled as they stood and stretched as well.

They left the common room, with Hermione's writing hanging in the air, '_Okay, you can enter the Common Room now. No points will be taken. Hermione Granger, Head Girl.'_ Draco laughed at her, saying, "You rule these lions with an iron fist, do you?"

She raised an eyebrow, haughty. "Of course," she replied. "Silly lions always get into trouble. They need a firm hand." Then she lost it and started laughing.

Everyone gave the six of them a wide berth as they walked through the hallways, still not sure of their safety. They were one of the last groups to enter the Great Hall, and when they split up to go to their respective tables, everyone was shocked when Ron willingly went to the Slytherin table and Draco went to the Gryffindor. They were even more shocked when Draco sat down next to their Hero, and was welcomed by the other seventh years.

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-_

Up at the staff table, Dumbledore watched this, his twinkle missing. He leaned over to Snape and said, "Severus, I do not like how this situation is unfolding. Can you do nothing to get your House back under control?"

The Potions teacher bristled, but the headmaster didn't notice. "Of course, Headmaster. I will talk to them tonight."

The old man turned to glare at the Head of Slytherin, saying, "You had best, Severus."

Snape bowed his head, using the gesture of respect to hide his fury.

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-_

Draco was enjoying his meal, laughing at the jokes Seamus and Dean were spouting, when he felt something bush his mind. He started, then recognized the feel of his godfathers mind.

He felt a bubble of thought get pushed past his lowered defenses, and then felt the presence subside. Gently, he pictured a pin and pushed it into the bubble.

Immediately, information flooded into his head. Suspicions about Dumbledore, seething hatred of interfering old men, and an order. _Call a House meeting for tonight at midnight. Make sure everyone is there._

He looked up at his god father and gave a little nod. No one had noticed his little lapse of attention, and he turned back to the conversation, laughing at a retelling of some prank.

That night, he sat with the rest of his house in the common room, awaiting the arrival of their Head. When he walked in, it was with a billow of black robes, and a thunderous expression. The House shrank back, expecting to get berated for some stunt or another, but they didn't expect what Snape actually did.

With a flick of his wand, he set up a bubble silence around the assembled students and himself, then started talking. "I saw at dinner tonight that you of Slytherin House have finally taken a side in this little dispute. Commendable."

Surprisingly, there was no malice in his silk-smooth voice. They waited for him to continue as he angrily flicked his wand against his leg. "However, the Headmaster has other plans for those of this noble House."

No one missed the hatred in his tone. "At dinner tonight, I was told to make sure this little alliance of yours goes nowhere and does nothing to help the Gryffindor's." He smirked at their expressions.

"Now, does that sound like the best way to win this little war?"

At the question, rhetorical though it may be, Blaise stood up and asked, "But what reason could he have to see the war lost? Does not the outcome affect him as much as it does everyone else?"

Snape shook his head. "I can see no reason at all for this command of his. Either he is a tool of Voldemort, which is unlikely, or he is insane. Which is much more probable."

The house shared a grin. Their hatred of the old coot was something they imbibed with mothers milk.

"We need to create a plan where we are giving the appearance of obeying the Headmasters orders while we are helping the Light side. But since we are Slytherins, this should not be a difficult task, should it?"

"No, sir!"

The shout that filled the common room brought a feral grin on their Head's face. And that was the only reward they wanted, after all.

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-_

Harry was a little concerned as he walked from the Common Room to the Great Hall for breakfast. He'd been getting hailed by Slytherins left and right, but as soon as they saw a teacher, they turned just a cool and collected as they usually were.

As soon as he saw the Triumvirate, he darted over to them and demanded, "Just _why_ is your House bipolar today?"

They started laughing. "We'll tell you later." Pansy darted around Harry's side and placed a hand on his arm, leaning in to whisper, "How's baby?"

Harry smiled at her and whispered confidentially, "Well, I'm not puking in the morning anymore." Pansy wrinkled her nose and pulled away, much to Harry's amusement.

Somehow, Harry ended up walking next to Draco, with the others ranging ahead of them. Harry glanced at the blonde, and when he realized that he was watching a group of Hufflepuff's, used the opportunity to get a good look at his friend.

He'd never realized that they were about the same height before. The blonde was a good deal slimmer than Harry who, while not fat, was almost too sturdily built to make an effective Seeker. His hair was platinum, and short enough that it swung into his eyes with every step he took. His robes were tailored, of course, and pristine, whereas Harry's were a little wrinkled and too loose.

He glanced up and saw Draco watching him, and blushed.

Draco chuckled a little, saying, "Don't worry. You're not doing anything I haven't done." With that mind-boggling statement, he drew up and started a conversation with Ron about the Chudley Cannons.

Harry was quiet for the rest of the walk, ignoring the looks Hermione and Pansy were sending him. Mainly because they would look at him and giggle, but still. He had his pride.

They entered the Great Hall and separated to go to their respective tables, with none of the switching of the night before. As Harry sat, he happened to cast a glance to the staff table, and the teachers expressions made his eyes widen.

Snape looked vaguely pleased, Pomphrey anxious, McGonagall concerned, and Dumbledore annoyed. In fact, his twinkle was gone! Harry quickly looked away, before any of them saw him looking.

He tried to get the images of his professors face out of his mind, but that was proving more difficult than he'd expected. As a consequence, he wasn't as active in the conversation as he should have been, and he was getting some weird glances from the table.

He came back to himself when Hermione elbowed him in the side. He scowled at her, rubbing his sore ribs, but she just smiled pleasantly at him. But it worked; he got drawn into a conversation with Seamus over who he'd rather date- Filch or the Giant Squid.

Hermione berated him on the walk to Potions. "You can't just zone out like that- with all that's been going on, people think something's wrong! And I don't care if something _is _wrong. Don't let anyone know until you're ready for them to."

Harry nodded. "Hermione, something's up with the teachers. Did you see their faces today at breakfast?" he asked her in an undertone.

"No I didn't- why?"

"The only one who looked happy was Snape, and I don't know what to make of it."

She didn't have enough time to answer- they'd just arrived at Potions. "Later," she hissed as she went to her seat. Harry had just finished getting settled when Snape glided into the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The Rose in the Dark

Summary- What happens when someone slips Harry a box of drugged chocolate on Valentines Day?

Disclaimer- I own only the plotline, not the wonderful characters. They belong only to that gorgeous goddess of ingenuity, J.K.

Warning- Kinda smutty, then it gets dark and tragic, then it might get a happy ending. Contains implied yaoi, slight lemon, mpreg, the mebbe death of a character of my own making. I was pms-ing when I wrote this. RATED M FOR A REASON, FOLKS!!! Oh, and it is a Severitus, just for my sister, Netrixie. _This is evil Dumbledore bashing. _I needed to write one to get the bile out of my system, so I can concentrate on my good Dumbledore stories.

Author's Note 1- in my story, the tables are arranged in the Great Hall in the following order, if you are overlooking the Hall from the staff table- Slytherin on the far left, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, with Gryffindor on the far right. Don't yell at me, this is just for this story. I think.

Author's Note 2- there's nothing going on between Remus and Sirius, other than the fact that they are really good friends. What might look like a threesome including them and Snape is just the awesome coolness of how close they get to each other.

Author's Note 3- **Don't freak. I'm reposting the whole bulk of the original story in 9 parts. Chapter 10 is when the new stuff appears, for those of you who have this on Author alert.**

Part 6

He glared, but didn't seem like he was trying. In fact, it looked like he was trying not to smile. He swished his wand at the door, and it thudded shut ominously. Another swish, and the door was locked. One last flick had a silencing spell going up.

He settled on the edge of his desk, looking at each and every student in the classroom. They shifted, nervous under his gaze. Finally, his eyes came to rest on Harry. Abruptly, he raised his wand and pointed it at the boy.

"Who is this child?" No one in the class moved.

"Well? Zabini?" Blaise swallowed, then said, "Harry Potter?"

"Correct. Who is this child, Parkinson?"

She looked at him, then said in a low voice, "The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Correct. Who is this child, Nott?"

The shy boy could barely be heard when he answered. "The Golden Boy."

"Correct. Who is this child, Granger?"

The girl took a deep breathe and said, "My friend."

"Correct. Who is this child, Malfoy?"

The blonde smirked slightly and said, "The Savior of the Wizarding world."

"Correct. What are you, Harry Potter?"

Harry knew, somehow, what Snape wanted him to say. "A weapon."

"Correct. Who is the hand that wields you?"

"Dumbledore."

"Do you trust him?"

Harry thought about that. He remembered how the man had helped him over the years, remembered all that had made him ever trust the old man.

He weighed that against all that had happened since he'd met the man- Cedric dying, almost getting killed once a year, and finally, the greatest betrayal- trying to take his baby away from him.

He looked up at the Professor with cold eyes, hearing the gasps of astonishment from his classmates.

"No."

Snape looked around the class, trying to will them to listen to what he was going to say. "Your Savior has just admitted to not trusting the man who controls all of our lives. He has made the choice to be his own person, to make his own decisions, to bow to no one. Commendable."

The Slytherins remembered the phrase from the meeting and began to understand what was happening. The class listened with rapt attention as the teacher went on.

"Now you have the choice, the chance to do the same. You can make a difference. You need only choose the means of change." He looked over the class, seeing with relief that they were taking in what he was saying.

"Do you understand what is happening here? History can be changed because of the choice of one person. Imagine what your choice can do."

He finished his speech and waited. He knew that one of these impetuous seventh years would be the catalyst that started the revolution. For that was the one thing he could not do. He could give them hope, a means to break free, but what he said was truth- _they_ had to make the choice.

His thoughts were interrupted by the scrape of a chair. He looked over and saw Draco standing up. "Snape's right," he said with a careless flick of his wrist. "We do need to make a choice. How fortunate for me that mine was made long ago."

He turned and spoke solely to Harry. "I know that loyalty is not a Slytherin concept, but I think I like it. You will have mine until such a time as you do not want it." He leaned down and whispered into Harry's ear,"Both of you."

Snape wasn't surprised at who the catalyst had been. His godson had been spending a lot of time with those bloody Gryffindor's recently. He watched as Draco sat back down and Blaise stood up.

"You have mine as well, Harry."

Pansy and Hermione stood at the same time, looked at each other, then Pansy said, "You have our loyalty as well." Snape raised an eyebrow at that. He hadn't known they were a couple. Granger must be more discrete than the average lion.

He watched with a swell of pride as student after student stood and declared their loyalty to a slightly stunned Potter. Finally, everyone in the class had declared of their own free will, and Snape spoke up.

"This will not be an easy journey. You need to convince the other students to join with you, and you need to do it without attracting attention from Dumbledore. Tell me right now if you can not handle this, and you can leave." No one so much as twitched.

He glanced at the clock. They had about an hour left of class. He turned back to the students and started talking. "Get together. Figure out how to get the other years in on this. I suggest that you approach the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seventh years first, and have them work on their owns houses."

He waited, but when they didn't do anything, he snapped, "Well, what are you waiting for?" The normal tone jumpstarted the students, and they quickly got to work. "Potter."

The boy in question turned to the teacher, who said, "Get yourself and your circle up here. I need to talk to you." He nodded, got their attention, and they went up to his desk.

Snape stared at the students standing in a semi-circle around him, then sighed, and rubbed his face with a hand. "Potter, you are going to need to do something about your predicament. Dumbledore will use it against you. Draco, assist him. Pansy, Granger, I need you two to find anything you can on escaping binding vows, and I need the information as fast as possible. Blaise, take Weasley and start a list of Order members who would be open to this. You might start with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

His expression was grave as he watched the six.

"Remember this. This war is not worth risking everything. Do not give up what you hold dear for a cause. There will never be any reason compelling enough to do so."

They stood silent, sensing that he spoke from experience. "Never do anything unless there is something in it for you. However Slytherin, however callous, that may sound, it is good advice. I suggest you take it to heart."

He waved his hand in dismissal, and they walked quietly back to their seats.

Ron was the first one to break the silence. "I never thought there would be a day when I was in awe of Snape, plotting with Slytherins, and working on subverting the Order. Wow."

The others laughed, and Harry said, "This is one hell of a Potions class."

_scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange_

The next couple of weeks passed in a flurry of whispers and clandestine meetings. Slytherins and Hufflepuff's plotting in empty bathrooms, Ravenclaw's being snuck into Gryffindor tower, letters sent back and forth between Remus and Sirius and Blaise and Ron, Pansy and Hermione in the library at all hours of the day and night, and Harry and Draco in the thick of it all.

It became commonplace to walk into Slytherin common and see representatives of all the houses engaged in heated debates, discussions of secret passageways, practicing wandwork and spells. Ginny had set up a martial arts salle in the corner. Someone had gotten a couple of Ravenclaw's to agree to tutor the younger years, and to help the others with their homework.

The Hufflepuff's had shown a surprising knowledge of the secret passages and knew how to control the moving stairs. They could even convince Hogwarts to create new rooms, or take away old ones. Gryffindor's were giving lessons on defensive spells, while Slytherins were teaching offensive spells just this side of legal.

And somehow, in the midst of all this, Draco and Harry got closer. They were always together. When teachers tried to split them up in class, they were ignored. Not that the teachers tried very hard. They sat together at meals, even though the sight made Dumbledore loose his twinkle.

_scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange_

The library had recently been the only place where you could find Pansy or Hermione between classes. Harry went there, wanting to ask Hermione something about placing a _Fidelus _Charm on his baby, when he found her by following the sounds of her curses.

He rounded the corner of a book case and saw her thump a book shut, then bang her fist on it. "Every single book! We've searched everyone and there's nothing!" Pansy leaned over and placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"It's there, 'Mione. It has to be." They saw Harry then, and they waved him over to a seat. "I find I'm glad Pince decided you two can be left alone in the library, cause if she'd seen that, she'd have kicked you out."

The two girls laughed. "Yeah, we know. So, what can we do for you?" Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly. "I was wondering if you can put a _Fidelus _charm on a baby while it's still in the womb."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I never thought about it… Let me look it up, and I'll get back to you. Okay?" Harry nodded, then got up and started to leave. "I asked Draco too, and he said he'd ask his mom to look through his library. He didn't think she'd find anything, though. Their stuff is mostly on dark arts." He didn't see the thoughtful looks on the girls faces, or their renewed fervor.


	7. Chapter 7

The Rose in the Dark

Summary- What happens when someone slips Harry a box of drugged chocolate on Valentines Day?

Disclaimer- I own only the plotline, not the wonderful characters. They belong only to that gorgeous goddess of ingenuity, J.K.

Warning- Kinda smutty, then it gets dark and tragic, then it might get a happy ending. Contains implied yaoi, slight lemon, mpreg, the mebbe death of a character of my own making. I was pms-ing when I wrote this. RATED M FOR A REASON, FOLKS!!! Oh, and it is a Severitus, just for my sister, Netrixie. _This is evil Dumbledore bashing. _I needed to write one to get the bile out of my system, so I can concentrate on my good Dumbledore stories.

Author's Note 1- in my story, the tables are arranged in the Great Hall in the following order, if you are overlooking the Hall from the staff table- Slytherin on the far left, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, with Gryffindor on the far right. Don't yell at me, this is just for this story. I think.

Author's Note 2- there's nothing going on between Remus and Sirius, other than the fact that they are really good friends. What might look like a threesome including them and Snape is just the awesome coolness of how close they get to each other.

Author's Note 3- Don't freak. I'm reposting the whole bulk of the original story in 9 parts. Chapter 10 is when the new stuff appears, for those of you who have this on Author alert.

**For Derangedxandxsarcastic, Rocklife dude, sweetteetwo, Netrixie, Amber Athame and Dances With Hippogrifs- love you guys!!!**

Part 7

He ran into Draco out by the lake. He nodded, standing next to the boy. "I never thought that this would happen. I mean, who would have thought you and I would be standing here, plotting the downfall of both Dumbledore and Voldemort, while being friendly about it?"

Draco slowly nodded his head, mind obviously not on what Harry was talking about. "This is amazing, don't you think? The entire school is working together, and-" he was cut off as Draco's mouth landed on his own.

Harry was surprised, but melted into the kiss. He'd been dreaming about it for weeks, to be honest. Suddenly, a shooting pain went through his head, and from the way Draco was cursing, his head must also feel like it was being torn open.

He blinked against the pain, and images flooded into his mind. Meeting Draco in the Hall, offering him chocolate, finding the Room of Requirement, stumbling in while kissing each other with bruising force, the images paraded on and on.

When they finally stopped, Harry and Draco looked at each other, shocked. "Oh my god." Harry breathed. Draco's mind wasn't on the memories of their weekend together, it was on a more immediate concern.

"That's my baby?" he asked softly. Harry looked at him, shock still evident in his eyes, and a smile lit up his face. "Yes. Yes it is."

Draco gave a soft smile and reached a trembling hand out to touch Harry's belly, which was just starting to round with the child. He closed his eyes when he touched the bump, and said, "I was prepared to court you whether or not this child was mine, you know? And now that I know it is, I'm afraid I shall have to ask you a question I'd planned on asking later."

He took a deep breathe and said, "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

Harry was stunned. He said the only possible answer. "Yes."

_Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange_

They stumbled into the castle hours later, laughing and giddy. Fortunately, they didn't run into any teachers, and they went down to the Slytherin common rooms, where they were sure to find their friends.

The second they walked through the door, Pansy jumped up and started laughing, running up to Harry and grabbing him in a hug. Draco just stood there, with a goofy smile on his face, as Hermione got up and pulled all the details out of the poor boy.

Blaise said over Draco's shoulder, "So, finally had the balls to ask him, huh?" Draco didn't even answer. He just grinned wider.

Blaise shook his head and wandered over to Ron, who was watching in confusion. "What's everyone so happy about?" he asked plaintively. That was on thing Blaise loved about Ron- you could rub his face in something, and he wouldn't know what was going on until you told him.

"Draco proposed to Harry, Harry said yes, so we'd better get this war over with." Ron nodded, getting it, then said, "So will Harry have Groom's men, or bridesmaids?" Blaise just laughed.

_scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange_

Hermione and Pansy knocked on Professor Snape's door after the impromptu 'engagement party'. They nervously looked at each other when he called "Come in.", but they opened the door and slid in. The interior of his rooms was much more comfortable than they would think, given the professors usually surly nature.

They found him sitting at a desk, and as they went over to him he sat back and looked at them. "To what do I owe this honor, Misses Parkinson and Granger?" Hermione gulped, and began. "We figured out how get out of binding vows, Professor." Though he didn't move, they felt his attention sharpen.

Pansy took over. "We'd looked through the entirety of the school library when Harry gave us an idea. We sent an owl to Mrs. Malfoy, asking permission to use and maybe borrow some of the books in her library. She agreed, and we floo'd over a couple hours ago."

She stopped and Hermione started. "When we got there, she told us that we shouldn't worry, Draco told her that we were doing research for Professor Snape, and not to worry, we could take as many books as we could carry. We spent the hours in the room, and around dinner time, Pansy found a reference to a story of a muggle king who had been bound to the will of a witch. Using that reference, we found a book on how to severe the connection.

"The cover depicted a man getting his heart cut out, torn in two, then returned to his chest. After reading the book, we discovered that it was a reference to what happens when you use unbinding magic for unjust causes or for personal gain."

She stopped and swallowed, thankful when Pansy took over. "We brought the book with us, Professor." She reached into her bag and pulled out a worn, moth-eaten book with the afore mentioned depictions.

She handed it over to Snape, who took it with reverence. "Thank you, girls. Consider, as thanks, that you will graduate with full honors in Potions. You have, in more than one way, earned it."

They nodded their thanks, then left him alone with the book.

_scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange_

Harry had finally told the school, because the whole student body was involved in the rebellion, that he was pregnant, by his fiancé, Draco Malfoy. The announcement got less reaction than they had been worried about- the entire student body had seen how the two of them revolved around each other.

They'd gotten congratulations, and gifts, but none of the outcry this announcement might have garnered even a month ago. In the grand scope of things, it wasn't even the most important.

Blaise and Ron had convinced Shacklebolt, Tonks, Remus and Sirius, as well as Mad Eye Moody, to join their cause. They, in turn, were working on the rest of the Order. Ron barely had to say anything to his family- as long as Harry was convinced of it, they were with him.

The three Gryffindor's were on their way to the Slytherin common room when the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, revealing the smiling faces of Remus and Sirius.

Harry was dumbfounded when he saw them, but got over it and ran over to them, embracing them both in bone crushing hugs. They hugged back carefully, aware of the baby growing in him.

When the re-introductions were over, Harry led them over to the couches and said, "Not that this isn't a welcome surprise, but what are you guys doing here?" They looked at each other and shared a look before Remus spoke up. "We were invited here by Dumbledore, ostentatiously to keep you safe, with the caveat that we stop whatever is going on between you and the Malfoy heir."

Harry bristled at that, but Sirius continued before he could saw any thing. "Of course, given all that you've told us, that old coot can suck my d-" he was cut off by Remus' hand slapping over his mouth.

"Sorry," he told the giggling teens, "But I just remembered why I don't let him out of the house. As I was saying," here the werewolf shot a sharp look at a sheepish Sirius "we will be keeping an eye on you, but we will also be reporting back to the Order about the Headmaster's, uh, mindset."

Hermione grinned. "You gonna tell those officious asses in the Order that Old Dumbles is off his rocker? Cool." At the looks on the adults faces, Ron sighed and said, "She and Pansy hang out way too much if you ask me."

Sirius leaned forward and said, "So its true that you hang with the Slytherins? Dumbledore told us that you did, but…" Harry nodded, then grinned and shoved his left hand in their faces. "Like my _engagement _ring?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Both of their mouths dropped open. "Who are you marrying?" demanded his godfather. Smugly, Harry said, "Draco Malfoy." Remus frowned. "But what about the boy who fathered your child?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, and Sirius jumped to his feet and would have run out the room if Remus hadn't caught him. He was swearing, saying "…that little prick, laying his hands on my godson like that, I'll kill the little punk…" Remus finally put his hand over the animagus' mouth, stemming the flow of words.

"Sorry about him." the werewolf said, not even trying to hide the laughter in his voice. "You all know that he can be a little, uh, _touchy _about certain subjects. Malfoy's being one of them." Sirius finally got his mouth out from under Remus' hand, saying, "It's cause the whole lot of them are arrogant, evil pricks, they go through the motions and then break your heart."

Sirius shrugged off Remus' restraining arm and went to sit dejectedly on the red couch. He sighed. "I know that Draco is probably more human than his father, but please, _please _be careful around him." Harry looked at his godfather in astonishment.

He hadn't known that Sirius and Lucious had had a thing, but it did explain his legendary dislike of the family. "Don't worry. Even if that is what he plans on doing, everyone in this school would put out a death warrant for him. He won't hurt me."

Remus looked at the youngster he was so fond of and said, "Harry, do you love him?" Harry looked thoughtful. "Well, I've only known him as a person for a few, very few months." He paused, then went on. "No, I don't love him. But I do know that it will happen, it's happening know, and I want my baby to have two parents. So I will marry him, and by the time of the ceremony, rest assured that I will be deeply and irrevocably in love with him."

Remus shook his head. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for, but I guess you know yourself best. I wish you luck."

Harry inclined his head, accepting the sentiment. He looked at Hermione, who smiled at him and said, "We were on our way down to talk with Professor Snape. Would you care to join us?" Remus nodded, ignoring Sirius' outcries.

"Of course we would." he said firmly.


	8. Chapter 8

The Rose in the Dark

Summary- What happens when someone slips Harry a box of drugged chocolate on Valentines Day?

Disclaimer- I own only the plotline, not the wonderful characters. They belong only to that gorgeous goddess of ingenuity, J.K.

Warning- Kinda smutty, then it gets dark and tragic, then it might get a happy ending. Contains implied yaoi, slight lemon, mpreg, the mebbe death of a character of my own making. I was pms-ing when I wrote this. RATED M FOR A REASON, FOLKS!!! Oh, and it is a Severitus, just for my sister, Netrixie. _This is evil Dumbledore bashing. _I needed to write one to get the bile out of my system, so I can concentrate on my good Dumbledore stories.

Author's Note 1- in my story, the tables are arranged in the Great Hall in the following order, if you are overlooking the Hall from the staff table- Slytherin on the far left, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, with Gryffindor on the far right. Don't yell at me, this is just for this story. I think.

Author's Note 2- there's nothing going on between Remus and Sirius, other than the fact that they are really good friends. What might look like a threesome including them and Snape is just the awesome coolness of how close they get to each other.

Author's Note 3- **Don't freak. I'm reposting the whole bulk of the original story in 9 parts. Chapter 10 is when the new stuff appears, for those of you who have this on Author alert.**

Part 8

They left the common room, laughing as Sirius ran up to portraits and spooked them, or renewed some acquaintances. By the time they reached the dungeons, all of them had stitches in their sides from laughing at his antics. They had all calmed down and Remus and Sirius ended up in the back of the group as they entered the common room.

The two of them watched as Hermione went over to Pansy, dragging her back over to the door. Ron had wandered over to Blaise, standing over his chair wearing a confused expression as he listened to the Slytherin explain Transfiguration to fifth years. Harry had walked over to Draco and thumped down on the couch next to him, plopping his feet up on the table.

Remus saw Draco scold him for it, but saw also the content smile curving the blondes lips, and the warm smirk he sent to the Gryffindor. Remus shook his head. That was either the weirdest pairing he'd ever seen, or the best suited one.

His musings were interrupted by the arrival of Pansy and Hermione. Hermione had a big grin on her face as she said, "Remus, Sirius, this is Pansy Parkinson, my best friend. Pansy," she said to the girl, "I realize you know Remus, but Sirius is Harry's godfather."

Pansy looked him over with an almost perfectly cold mask, marred only by the slight curve of her lips. "I've always wanted to meet a mass murderer. Pleasure, I'm sure." Her extended hand was engulfed by the animagus' bigger one as Sirius laughed at her.

"Trust me, I'm not the Black you should be scared of. You should have met my mother." They shared a conspiratorial smile, and Remus groaned. He'd known, just _known_, that bringing him been a bad idea.

Pansy turned to her former professor and he smiled. "Pleasure to see you again, Miss. Parkinson." She smiled and offered her hand to him in turn. He bowed over it as she said, "Please, call me Pansy."

"Only if you call me Remus." He heard Sirius snort behind him. Pansy gave him a blinding smile, then turned to Hermione and gave her a warmer grin, gesturing to the common room at large.

"I believe the rest of the circle might like to meet these two wonderful men." Hermione grinned and bowed to the Slytherin, saying, "Please feel free to introduce them at your earliest convenience." Remus raised an eyebrow.

The Hermione Granger he remembered had been a lot tenser, and more rigid about joking around. This one was an unexpected, although pleasant, change. A glance at Sirius confirmed that he felt the same way.

Pansy cleared her throat, the cast _Sonorous. _"If I could have your attention?" the room looked up, those closest to the girl covering their ears and wincing. "Thank you. We have some guests with us today. May I present Remus Lupin, who was a former professor here, and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Play nice."

She canceled the charm with a wave of her wand, and Sirius pouted, asking, "What happened to mass murderer?" She gave him an unreadable look, then said, "Though the title of mass murderer would garner respect, being Harry's godfather, and therefore important to him, is much more significant."

Sirius started laughing. "Is there any chance that there are any available older man with your sense of humor? Cause I'm guessing your taken." Remus was surprised. He hadn't gotten any such signals.

Pansy looked over at Hermione and said, "Yes I do and yes I am. However, we have a meeting to attend. If you will?" Sirius followed Pansy across the room, talking and joking around with her.

Remus looked over at Hermione, slightly confused. "What was that?" Hermione sighed. "Pansy just made another conquest. Come on, lets get to this meeting."

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-_

Snape sighed as he scanned the occupants of his living room. Harry and Draco were cuddled together on his sofa, Blaise was leaning against the wall with Ron in a chair in front of him. Hermione was perched on the edge of a chair, Pansy standing hipshot next to her. Remus and Sirius were sitting as well, with Sirius stretched slouched on a sofa, legs extended and ankles crossed in front of him, with his hands folded across his stomach. Remus was sitting rigidly on the last chair in the room, legs crossed and hands steepled under his chin.

He sighed and started talking. "I have been talking to the teachers. Many of them had heard of Dumbledore's proposed plan to eliminate Harry's _problem_."

The occupants of the room shifted, and Remus growled. Somehow, the feral, animalistic sound calmed Severus' nerves, and he continued. "I had entertained the possibility of letting them in on your little rebellion, but thought I should tell you all before doing so."

Hermione shifted and spoke up. "Professor, I think most of them aren't exactly pleased with the Headmaster's policies anymore. For example, you're not the only one that allows Harry to sleep in class."

There was some laughter at that statement, true though it was. Snape snorted, then said, "We will compare notes on the other teachers later. I'm sure that you and Miss. Parkinson have a comprehensive list already."

More laughter.

"However, there is something that I need to tell Harry. If you would follow me?" The Gryffindor exchanged nervous looks with his friends, and the Potions Master lost patience. "The times when I would want to draw and quarter you are long gone." he snapped.

Harry sent him a shy smile, and rose to follow Snape into his private quarters. They settled into the teachers surprisingly comfortable chairs, both facing towards the fire. They sat that way for a few minutes as Snape gathered up his courage.

"Eighteen years ago, I was coerced into accepting a vow that, had I been in my right mind, I would never have made."

Harry inhaled sharply, saying, "That's what you had Hermione and Pansy looking into."

Snape smiled at him, then continued. "I was told it was for my own good, that it would protect…someone I cared for. Instead, the opposite occurred."

"You have seen my memories, those of James Potter torturing me, of my calling your mother a mudblood, of her refusing to accept my apologies?" Harry nodded, not sure where this was going.

"I love your mother. Still do, after all these years," Snape said in a contemplative tone. "You see, we had a plan. Those memories you saw were real, but not the emotions behind them." He shook his head, frustrated. "I had this all planned out, and for the life of me, I cannot remember any of it."

Harry just looked at him. He had an odd feeling running around in his stomach, and it wasn't just his baby. Snape sighed. "It never would have done for the Dark Lord to find out that I was in love with a mudblood. He would have killed her in front of me. So we created this elaborate plan. We'd pretend to hate each other, be cold and hostile. But it was the opposite. We snuck out together, to the lake, to the Room of Requirement, the Astronomy Tower, any where we could be alone. I don't remember much of that year but for the time I spent with your mother."

He paused and stared into the fire, well aware of the eyes boring into his skull. "Towards the end of the year, she started getting sick in the morning. We didn't want to tell Madame Pomphrey, but eventually we did."

He stopped and swallowed, glancing at Harry as he said the next bit. "Lily was pregnant." The boy paled, and started to shake. Snape wanted, with all his heart, to get up and hug the boy, but he had to get the rest out.

"The nurse told Dumbledore, and that, old, interfering bastard asked her into his office. She was up there for hours, and when she came down, she walked right past me. It was like I didn't even exist. I went to his office, and the Headmaster-" he stopped and gulped, remembered horror on his face, "he cast the _Imperious_ curse on me. He forced me to accept a Vow that I would never seek out Lily Evans, never talk to her about anything relating to our relationship, never let on to her or anyone that her child was my son."

Harry was…he was… there was no one word to explain how he felt at that moment. Hatred directed to Dumbledore, pain at the revelation of the depths the man would sink to to get his own way, and shock that one of his parents was still alive. Snape continued.

"When I left his office, I went straight to Bellatrix and asked her to snoop around for me. When she came back, she told me that James Potter and Lily Evans were engaged to be married, that she was two months pregnant with his child, and that they'd been together for two years. I was so angry. You have no idea how angry I was. The day after graduation, Bella, Lucious and I went to the Dark Lord and openly declared our support for him. I would have done anything at that point to get back at Dumbledore."

They had been sitting in silence for a few minute before Harry asked the first thing that came to mind. "How did he convince my mother and fa-James that they were together?" Snape turned to Harry and sighed. "I'm not sure, but I think he tampered with their memories. He probably replaced every memory of me with a picture of James, and for him, every memory of the multitude of girls he'd been with with one of Lily. It is black magic, of the darkest kind."

The boy nodded, then swallowed and said in a whisper, "How do I know for sure that you're telling the truth?" Snape smiled wearily and produced a bottle of veritaserum. He placed three drops on his tongue and said, "I am your father. Dumbledore had me under a Vow of silence for eighteen years about your mother and you. I love her, and" he paused, "I love you as well."

The silence stretched on for minutes, and both of them sat there, Harry trying to accept this turn of events, and Snape desperately hoping that the boy wouldn't hate him. Finally, Harry sighed and said, "Well, at least that explains where I got the height, hair and musculature from. By all accounts, James was short, scrawny and a brunet." He sent a shy smile at Snape then.

Snape smiled in relief- if the boy was going to joke about it, that meant he'd accepted it. The potions master rose with a bone popping stretch, saying as he did so, "We'd best rejoin the others. They most likely think I've butchered you for ingredients." Harry laughed as he rose, then stopped as something occurred to him. "Sn-Sev-Professor, is that why you were so, uh, _nice_ in the Hospital Wing?"

The man nodded, his face blank with anger. "That old fool had just suggested I urge you to abort my grandson. I was proud of you, yes, but the feeling would have been greater had I not been concentrating on restraining my homicidal tendencies." Harry grinned. Snape continued. "You can call me Severus, Snape, Professor, whatever makes you the most comfortable. But please, refrain from calling me Sevvie." the man snorted in disgust. "I really should have beaten Draco the first time he called me that."

Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. He had to reach a hand out and prop himself up on the wall to prevent himself from falling down. Snape cracked a smile. It disappeared however, when Harry gasped, "Sevvie- I'll have to remember that one." then he dissolved back into laughter.

Snape snorted in disgust and ushered the convulsing boy back into the sitting room, where there were seven very impatient people waiting for them. Their eyebrows flew up when they say the quietly cackling Gryffindor, and watched as he resumed his seat next to Draco. The Slytherin twisted to look at him and asked, "What the hells the matter with you?"

Harry took one look at his fiancés face, said, "Sevvie!" and cracked up again. Draco sent an apprehensive glance to his god father, then concentrated on calming his boyfriend down.

It took a while, but once he finally had, everyone looked at Snape. "If you want to know what happened, feel free to ask the bloody insane Gryffindor. As it is, I have had quite enough of people being in my private quarters, so feel free to leave." When no one got up, he glowered at them and said, "Now." The kids were up and out of there so fast Snape was surprised that their head's didn't spin.

He glared at the two canines who were still sitting comfortably on his sofa. They grinned at him. "Dumbledore wants us to 'keep an eye on you'." Sirius said. Remus grinned, and added, "He thinks you might be a 'traitor to the cause'. Snape narrowed his eyes, but with a wave of his wand, turned the two sofa's into beds, complete with comforters and sheets. He scowled and said, "Goodnight." he turned and billowed out of the room.

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o._

Remus and Sirius grinned at each other as they stripped for bed. "Do you think he likes us, Remmy?" Sirius asked with a dopily hopeful expression on his face.

Remus threw a pillow at him. "Shut up and go to bed, you great big slobbering mutt."

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he got under the covers. "Murdering pest."

Remus replied as he turned of the lights with a flick of his wand. "Pot, kettle, black."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius snuggled into his cushy down blanket and muttered, "Goodnight."

"Night, yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

The Rose in the Dark

Summary- What happens when someone slips Harry a box of drugged chocolate on Valentines Day?

Disclaimer- I own only the plotline, not the wonderful characters. They belong only to that gorgeous goddess of ingenuity, J.K.

Warning- Kinda smutty, then it gets dark and tragic, then it might get a happy ending. Contains implied yaoi, slight lemon, mpreg, the mebbe death of a character of my own making. I was pms-ing when I wrote this. RATED M FOR A REASON, FOLKS!!! Oh, and it is a Severitus, just for my sister, Netrixie. _This is evil Dumbledore bashing. _I needed to write one to get the bile out of my system, so I can concentrate on my good Dumbledore stories.

Author's Note 1- in my story, the tables are arranged in the Great Hall in the following order, if you are overlooking the Hall from the staff table- Slytherin on the far left, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, with Gryffindor on the far right. Don't yell at me, this is just for this story. I think.

Author's Note 2- there's nothing going on between Remus and Sirius, other than the fact that they are really good friends. What might look like a threesome including them and Snape is just the awesome coolness of how close they get to each other.

Author's Note 3- **Don't freak. I'm reposting the whole bulk of the original story in 9 parts. Chapter 10 is when the new stuff appears, for those of you who have this on Author alert.**

Part 9

The Slytherins followed the Gryffindor's to their common room, having too much to talk about to even consider separating. They plopped down on recently vacated couches, then turned to Harry and stared at him. Finally, Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, "What did Professor Snape want with you?" Harry shifted uncomfortably, and replied, "I don't want to talk about it right now." Before anyone could jump on him, he added, "I will tell you, I just need a couple days to absorb it myself." His friends nodded. They didn't like it, but what could they do?

They talked for awhile, but stopped when they noticed Harry was almost asleep on Draco's lap. The circle sent slight smiles to each other as Draco shook the boy awake. He said to the sleepy lion, "Say goodnight to your friends, Harry." Harry slid his arms around Draco's waist and muttered, "G'nite." Draco looked up and rolled his eyes before steering the boy to the stairs.

Hermione, Pansy, Blaise and Ron sat down in the common room for a couple more minutes, before Blaise said, "He should have been down by now." The four of them exchanged wary looks before getting up and running softly up the stairs. They opened the door quietly and looked inside. They snickered at the sight before them. Draco and Harry were wrapped together on the boys bed, both of them sound asleep. Blaise looked at Ron, before asking, "Which one is your bed?" the boy pointed to the one next to Harry's, and the Slytherin grinned and flopped down on it.

Hermione and Pansy shared a smirk, then pushed Ron onto the bed, leaving when he squeaked in surprise. They darted down the stairs and up the stairs to the girls dorm. There was an extra door, and Hermione pulled Pansy through it. The Gryffindor looked at her wide-eyed girlfriend, and said, "There are benefits to being Head Girl."

Pansy grinned.

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o._

The two girls spent the next few days comparing notes with Snape on the teachers who they thought they could trust. They decided to tell Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Sinistra, Vector and Firenze. The three of them decided that Grubbly-Plank, Hagrid(when he came back), Binns and Trelawney shouldn't be told.

Trelawney had too much confidence in Dumbledore- she would go to him with the information. The same reasoning was used for the Care of Magical Creatures teachers, while they all agreed that Binns just wouldn't care.

Snape chose to tell them after the staff meeting scheduled for that Saturday, after making sure that they were indeed alone. Harry knew, because this was Snape we were talking about, that he had a contingency plan incase they'd misjudged any of the teachers. Probably a well placed _obliviate_.

Everybody was on pins and needles that day. Hufflepuff's were picking fights, Slytherin's were losing them, _all_ the Ravenclaw's were in the library, and the Gryffindor's were prowling around in prides. It was a relief that night, when dinner rolled around, for the students to have something to concentrate on instead of their worry.

Every student was strung out, expecting everything from expulsion to a pat on the head and an _obliviate_. No one expected nothing to be different. The teachers strolled in like they usually did, ignoring the students but for the occasional rebuke. Dumbledore didn't seem angry, and Snape was inscrutable, as usual.

Dinner was interesting.

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o._

Snape scowled at the students gathered in the Slytherin common room. There were representatives of all the Houses here- rather, almost everyone in the school was present. They were waiting in silence for him to start talking. They didn't have to wait long.

"You, correct me if I'm wrong, realize that your behavior at dinner, and indeed, throughout the day was highly suspicious? I am infinitely relieved the Headmaster did not sense something was amiss." There was some shifting as the students absorbed the rebuke quietly. He looked them over, then nodded to himself.

"However, the day's endeavors were not without fruit." As he spoke, teachers materialized from where they had been hiding, and Firenze simply stepped out of a dark corner. Not surprisingly, the only ones who didn't jump were the circle and a few Ravenclaw's. They actually waved at the teachers, suggesting they knew they were there the whole time. He shook his head, masking his amusement.

"I trust I do not need to make introductions?" he asked dryly. A chorus of "No, sir's." answered his question. "Lovely. Potter, bring your circle up and fill in the teachers. Lupin, Black, the rest of you, continue to plot ways of provoking Voldemort. Any questions?" Heads shook a negative as the crowded room broke into smaller groups, already bandying about ideas.

He turned to the teachers, and gestured to them. "If you will follow me."

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o._

Minerva shifted as she watched the students file into the Slytherin common room, exchanging a glance with Pomona. The way Severus had explained it, it had seemed like only a few students were in on this conspiracy. But it looked as though every student in the school was in the room.

The teachers watched as the students mingled, astonished at how easily it happened. They had never seem, for example, a female Slytherin run up to a Hufflepuff girl with a smile, kiss each other's cheeks, then walk away saying "Come on, I've saved you a seat." They watched with amazement as more examples of inter house unity happened before their eyes, truly astonished.

But what really got them was the fact that when the door of Snape's private quarters opened, every student in the room shut up and turned to it, eyes full of not the usual 'oh, a teacher's coming', but a feral gleam that made her shiver.

Snape walked out, flanked by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Minerva's eyes widened- those two were supposed to be monitoring the Potions Master, not going along with him. They watched in awe as he flattened the assembled students with just two sentences. It was amazing to see students that had professed to hating the man act like kicked puppies when he rebuked them.

Snape's slight nod, however, seemed to tell the teens that he was finished yelling at them, because they all perked up at it. His introduction of the teachers was fun for them, watching as students around them jumped, then looked guiltily at the Head of Slytherin. Minerva raised an eyebrow. Even those from her own House were looking to him for approval, or in this case, disapproval.

Snape ignored them and snapped out orders to the assembled students- "Lovely. Potter, bring your circle up and fill in the teachers. Lupin, Black, the rest of you, continue to plot ways of provoking Voldemort. Any questions?" The teachers looked at each other, confused. Harry was here? But where? And who were his circle? Why are they provoking Voldemort? What the hell was going on?

They watched in shock as a group of students approached them. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Zabini, Parkinson and…_Malfoy_? The teens nodded to the teachers then turned to Snape. "Snape," Harry said, "we telling them _everything_?" The tall man nodded. "Start at the beginning, go through the middle, and work your way to the end. Tell them what you wish." Harry raised both eyebrows, then nodded slowly.

He turned to the group of Professors, smiling. "Professors, I'm sure you know who those of my circle are, given that you teach them every day." They nodded. Harry turned to Snape, sending him a pleading expression as he continued to address the adults. "If we could go somewhere more comfortable? My feet hurt." All the teachers expected Snape to refuse, but were surprised when he sighed and gestured to his quarters. Harry sent him a smile, then turned to the adults and said, "Please follow me."

_scencechange-scencechange-scencechange-scencechange-scencechange-scencechange_

An hour and a half later, the professors were numb with shock. Harry had told them, with occasional interruptions from his friends, about the candy, the pregnancy and the revelation about Dumbledore, Snape's speech, the defection of the Order from Dumbledore to Harry, the engagement, and the ideas they had for luring Voldemort into attacking.

They were silent for a minute, allowing all the information to sink in, before Minerva asked a question. "Why do you trust him? Besides all that he's done for you, however much it is, how can you believe in him so much?"

Harry and the other's exchanged a glance before Hermione answered. "Not to be rude, but what were you doing to help us? Ten to one you knew that Dumbledore had wanted Harry to get an abortion, and yet you did nothing. Most likely, we would have become cannon fodder for the war, while Dumbledore sat back in comfort. We were going to muddle our way through a rebellion and most likely be caught before Snape showed up." She shrugged as if to say, _what did you expect the answer to be?_

Minerva looked at Harry and said, "But what about you? For years you've professed to hate Snape. What made you change your mind?"

Harry shifted as everybody looked to him for an answer. Finally, he said, "This goes no further than this room, do you understand?" Everyone started at the way he sounded- cold, serious, and dangerous. They nodded slowly, and he sighed. "About a week ago, Snape and I had a talk." The circle leaned forward, eager to hear what had actually happened that night. "He told me several things, confirmed under veritaserum, that made me more than believe him. One of which you will not believe to be true."

He paused, took a breathe, and continued in a brittle voice. "Dumbledore has royally screwed me over, and has done so since before I was born. You see, while Lily was my mother, James Potter is not my father."

He watched their expressions with a grim kind of glee.

Flitwick leaned forward and said, "But if he wasn't your father, who was?"

Harry grinned and said, "Severus Snape."

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o._

Harry smirked at the expressions on the faces of his teachers and friends. Their shock was nothing compared to what his had been, of course, but it was amusing to see their faces as they processed the information.

Eventually, though, they snapped out of their shock and started asking questions. He fielded them, answering some and ignoring others. _Yes, Snape was his father. No, he wasn't under a spell. _He only grinned when Draco asked him if he was going to coast by in Potions now. Finally, though, they ran out.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Shall we go see how everyone else is doing?" They nodded, still a little stunned.

_p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o.-p.o._

Snape shook his head when the circle and the teachers exited his quarters, with everyone looking shocked except Harry, who had a rather wicked smile on his face. He cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention quickly. He gestured to a Ravenclaw, who stood and made her way over to Harry. "We have a plan. Male pregnancy is not something very many people know about, so we can use that to our advantage." she said as she led them over to the group of brainiacs that Snape was surrounded by.

They'd trapped him and started pulling information out of him concerning the Dark Lord, and he'd had the pleasure of hearing the brightest minds in the school hash out a rather formidable plan.

Once Harry was seated, she continued. "Professor Snape has told us the Voldemort is a homophobe, and as such considers anything to do with them anathema. He also told us that he enjoys _crucio'ing _anyone who even mentions the subject to him, so it's safe to say that his followers won't say anything. Hopefully, because of that, he will not know that a pregnant male generates more magical energy than just about any other thing in the world, and the energy increases the further along you are.

We think that is to make sure the baby is protected, and to insure that there is enough magic around to 'charge' the child before birth. Incidentally, it will also make the birth easier for you than for a female."

She paused for a breath then continued. "We think that although doing battle while pregnant is a great risk, for you, it may be a huge advantage." Hermione had been listening, and butted in- "What happens if Voldemort does know about the magic? Do we have a back up plan?"

Snape rolled his eyes as the two of them got into a discussion on the finer points of the plan. Really, he'd forgotten why he'd hated Granger until right now. "If we could get back to the plan?" The two girls blushed, and Snape saw with surprise that the Ravenclaw that had been doing all the talking was none other than Mandy Brocklehurst, one girl he'd thought talked of nothing but her hair and modeling career.

"Sorry, sir," they muttered. Mandy shook her head, and cleared her throat. "Anyway, once we get the Dark Lord on the battle field, Harry should be able to take him out. We will, of course, be guarding his back." The whole room, having been listening to the conversation, growled in agreement. Snape saw the looks the teachers exchanged- they were scared, and of students they had taught. He shifted in his seat, and the attention of the whole room jumped to him. Inside, he rolled his eyes at the tense students. "Relax!" he barked, simply for the pleasure of seeing them jerk, then grin sheepishly and settle down.

"So, we know how to have the best chance to defeat him. How are we going to get them here?"

Surprisingly, it was Luna Lovegood that spoke up. "You, sir." He looked her and raised an eyebrow. She continued. "If you tell Voldemort that Harry is physically weak, emotionally defunct, and having trouble sleeping due to conflicts with his teachers and friends, he will believe you. You are, after all, his right hand man. You have the ability and knowledge to undo the wards on the front gates, and from then on, we follow the plan."

Everyone was quiet following her speech, for two reasons. One, no one had ever heard he speak so clearly, for so long, and without mentioning imaginary creatures. Two, the answer had been so simple, it was amazing that no one else had thought of it.

Snape nodded briskly. "So. We have a plan. Now, we just need to decide when to implement it. Not tonight," he added as the students turned to rejoin their groups. "We all need to got to sleep. After all," he smirked, "you have a practical in my class tomorrow."

Everyone groaned. They'd forgotten, just like he'd suspected. He turned to Pomona and the seventh years Hufflepuff's. "If you would?" The students nodded while their head of house looked on in confusion. They split up into three groups and walked over to three different portraits. They each placed a hand on the frame and closed their eyes in concentration.

After a minute, they turned and nodded. Smith said, "This one's Hufflepuff."

Abbott called, "Here's Ravenclaw!"

Justin said, "I've got Gryffindor." After the students said their '_goodbye's _and '_see you later_'s, they went over to the portraits and opened them, stepping through into the common rooms of their houses.

Justin went up to Firenze and said, "If you follow me, I can make you a connection to the Forest." The centaur nodded and followed the boy to a section of blank wall.

Snape turned to the teachers and said, "I will see you tomorrow. If your House has a portrait, please use that to leave. If not, Abbott will create doorways into your quarters."

They nodded. He sighed. Tomorrow he was going to have to deal with a lot of questions.


	10. Chapter 10

The Rose in the Dark

Summary- What happens when someone slips Harry a box of drugged chocolate on Valentines Day?

Disclaimer- I own only the plotline, not the wonderful characters. They belong only to that gorgeous goddess of ingenuity, J.K.

Warning- Kinda smutty, then it gets dark and tragic, then it might get a happy ending. Contains implied yaoi, slight lemon, mpreg, the mebbe death of a character of my own making. I was pms-ing when I wrote this. RATED M FOR A REASON, FOLKS!!! Oh, and it is a Severitus, just for my sister, Netrixie. _This is evil Dumbledore bashing. _I needed to write one to get the bile out of my system, so I can concentrate on my good Dumbledore stories.

Author's Note 1- in my story, the tables are arranged in the Great Hall in the following order, if you are overlooking the Hall from the staff table- Slytherin on the far left, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, with Gryffindor on the far right. Don't yell at me, this is just for this story. I think.

Author's Note 2- there's nothing going on between Remus and Sirius, other than the fact that they are really good friends. What might look like a threesome including them and Snape is just the awesome coolness of how close they get to each other.

Author's Note 3- **Alright- this is the newest stuff. Enjoy!**

Part 10

_Only Snape would make us do a practical of an almost illegal potion,_ thought Harry with a groan. He was plopped down on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, head firmly planted against Draco's side. It had taken two and a half hours to complete the ruddy thing, and he wasn't even sure it was correct. Mentally, the brunet shrugged. _oh, well_.

He heard a chuckle rumble through Draco's chest. "Worried about Potions?" came the blonds question.

Not really," Harry replied. "More wondering why Snape had us make that specific one." Hellebore-Hyperion Potion was a controversial potion that counteracted a werewolves natural attuning to the moon. The poison of the hellebore acted like non-lethal silver. It slowed responses, blocked the moon from their system, and made them lazy and lethargic. The Hyperion part of the name referred to one of Saturn's moons- a type of warning about the uses of the potion.

Draco chuckled again. "Silly Lion," came his answer. "He has us making it for the War we are about to provoke."

Harry just grumbled and shifted. Looking around the room, he watched the various groups. Hermione and Pansy were leading a study session for the firsties. Ron was trying to study, but really watching Blaise play chess. Seamus and Dean we busy ignoring each other-which Harry found hilarious- and Justin and Abbot were arguing over something to do with bottle nose dolphins.

He and Draco sat there for a bit, with Draco running his fingers through Harry's hair and Harry mostly asleep. The bit of peace was interrupted when Sirius came bouncing into the room.

"Harry!" The Gryffindor sat up with a jolt, ignoring Draco's grunt when the brunet's elbow collided with his stomach.

"What's up, Padfoot?"

Sirius glowered at Draco briefly before speaking. "Snape would like to see you, and he doesn't want his- ahem, _Nosy little godson_- to be there. So, come on!"

Harry turned with a grin to a frowning blond. "I'll be right back, Draco." He levered himself up, walked over to his godfather, and followed the man out of the room.

When the portrait closed behind them, Sirius turned to Harry. He opened his mouth, then closed it with a snap and turned away.

Harry grabbed his upper arm. "Hey. Listen." When the animagus looked back at him, Harry continued. "I know you don't like the thought of me and Draco together, but I look at it as a second chance." Harry knew that Sirius was listening, even if he wasn't looking at him. "You realize that if either of us had been less of a fool, we'd have been together by fourth year, tops?"

Sirius finally turned to look at him. The shadowy hallways made it hard to see his face, but his voice was clear enough. "I know- I do! It's just that it's hard to see you so happy, with the spitting image of that- _arse_-"

Harry reached over and wrapped an arm around his first father figure. "What would happen if you had a second chance with Lucious?" he asked as they neared Snape's quarters. "Would you take it?"

Harry felt a little bad about leaving the animagus like that, but Snape didn't wait for anyone, so he went into the man's rooms, with a wave at Sirius.

He found his father seated in front of a roaring fire. "What's popping, Snape-ster?" he asked with a grin. The look the professor sent him was well worth the idiocy of the words.

"I have no idea what you just said, nor do I have a wish to understand." Harry grinned. "However, there is a reason that I called you down here."

Harry leaned forward, curious. "Why?" he asked. "Is anything wrong?"

Snape grinned, something Harry might have said was scary a few months ago, but just looked right on him now. "No," came the soft reply. "on the contrary, something is spectacularly right."

Harry shifted. "What? Tell me!" he pleaded.

Snape leaned back in his chair, elbows resting on the armrests and fingers steepled together. "In the Wizarding world, when the heir to a fortune comes of age, there are no forms to be signed, no battles over precedence, as there are in the muggle world. You see, if the current holder of the estate does not designate an heir, it's the estate that does- he who would be the best caretaker regardless of gender, or relation, because they fit what the estate needs, or is used to."

He paused, and Harry nodded. He'd never heard any of this before, but Snape was explaining it clearly enough.

"You have already been named the heir of two large estates- the Black Estate, and the Potter. You are marrying into another, the Malfoy." Snape tapped his fingers together, once. "and now, you have been named the heir of a third."

Harry interrupted. "I have? Which one?"

Snape's grin got bigger. "Mine." As Harry stared, he continued. "A notification arrived today from Gringotts, informing me of the fact that since I had not named a heir, one who best fit the requirements had been found, with discretion, of course. The letter named you." He was silent for a second, then continued. "I, of course, wrote back that I had no problems with the proposed Heir, and would see to it that he was informed."

Harry sat their in silence, trying to get the thought that _Gringotts _had named him the Heir to _Snape's _fortune through his head. As the silence stretched on, Snape's grin disappeared, and then became a frown. "If, of course, you have a problem with the current events, then I shall immed-"

He was cut off when his arms became full of Gryffindor. Harry was talking a mile a minute- "This is great! Someone else found out that you're my Da, and their taking care of it and who cares that they're goblins!? I sure as hell don't and I finally have some proof that I'm yours and everyone's going to have to face it at some point and" he paused and sat up, eyes glistening with tears, "And you're my _Da_."

Snape grinned. "Yes, I am."

_breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak_

It was close to midnight when Harry finally left his Da's quarters. He was giddy, happy, and so bloody relieved. Someone that hadn't been told knew that he was the heir of Snape's estate. He idly wondered if human wizardry worked on goblins.

Halfway out of the dungeons, he felt fur brush against his clothes, at hip height. He grinned- only Sirius would prowl around the dungeons as a dog. He looked down at his godfather and said, "Been chasing Mrs. Norris off?" and was answered by a doggy grin of happiness.

They walked in silence, Harry's hand resting behind his godfather's ears. When they reached the Gryffindor common room, Harry turned to his now human godfather. "You coming in?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nah- Remus is waiting up for me in your- _Snape's_- common room. He wants to make sure I'm asleep before he is." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't know why…"

Harry laughed. He hugged the Animagus back when arms reached around him, then pushed him towards the dungeons. "Don't make Remus stay up later than he has to." As Sirius backed up, still grinning, Harry added, "And, Padfoot-" that got the man's attention- "you can call Snape my father anytime you want."

He turned to enter the common room, laughter bubbling up at the look on Sirius' face.

He found the whole of the House in the common room, along with those who'd managed to find their way up. "What's going on?" he asked warily.

Draco sent him a pitying glance right before Hermione said, "We're having a party!"

"What's the occasion?" Harry asked cautiously.

"The end of your first trimester!" The entire crowd cheered, and then the party started. Butterbeer, ale, and firewhiskey for all but Harry, sugar of all kinds, food, stuff from WWW, Fred and George, all of it was in the room. And at three in the morning, McGonagall had the nerve to come in and try and break it up. So, of course all the stuff was packed away, and everyone went to bed.

When she left the room, Silencing shields went up, the guest came out from under their invisibility spells, and the party started again. The thing that really ended the party was the sun coming up, and someone figuring out that breakfast was in an hour.

So it was a crowd of very boisterous, slightly hung-over, tired teens that descended into the Great Hall for breakfast.

_Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak_

"Whoever decided," growled Hermione, "to have alcohol on a school night should be shot."

Harry grinned. "That would be Fred and George." he whispered. Hermione with a hangover was quite interesting to be around. She'd hexed other students, taken points off for breathing, and was altogether a miniature Snape.

But it was dinner time now, the day having passed quietly, because hung-over students wouldn't cause a ruckus if their lives depended on it, and a meeting had been called by Snape for that night. Harry couldn't wait to see what his Da had thought of all the alcohol-from-the-night-before induced potions accidents.

_Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak_

_Hey all-_

_So, I'm still getting my groove on with this story- it's been about a year since I've actually written anything new for it. Waddaya'll think? Have I still got it?_

_Anywayz, hope y'all liked this chapter and it's lightheartedness- it gets down to crunch time soon._

_Ttyl!_

_MannyWitch_


End file.
